The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl
by MegaRedCloud
Summary: My name is Alyxandria Greene. I died and woke up in a new dimension. And NO I am not crazy! I promise! I have to learn to survive! Especially with this little club called the Akatsuki. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. My life

The Normal Life of a Crazy Girl

By: Gaby

PROLOGUE

Before you judge me, let me tell you one thing: I was NOT born crazy. I promise. I was a normal girl with a normal life, living in a normal house with not-so-normal parents. You see, my parents are different than most parents. My mom is a famous fashion designer, so she is always traveling to awesome places like Paris, Germany, England, and Italy. She takes the entire family with her too! Well, except for me. She never brings me and I have come to two conclusions why. One is that she possibly hates me, and two is that she forgets that I'm even alive. I'm going to have to go with numero two.

Then, there's my dad. He is a total bum. I know what you're thinking, 'What kind of daughter says that about her father?' Well, to answer your question, I'll tell you that I meant what I said. He really was a bum. Before mom and dad met and got married, my dad was living on the streets. Whenever I ask mom why she married him she always says the same thing to me, "I don't know, really. But as soon as I saw him licking food off the ground, it was like love at first sight." Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit, but I'm pretty sure you're getting the picture.

Then, there was perfect, innocent, little old me. Here are the basics about me that you should know. My name is Alyxandria Greene. What a weird name, right? There's a funny story behind it too. When I was born, my mom let my dad pick the name I should have. So, to put it in a nice way my dad wasn't mentally stable, if you know what I mean. So now everyone spells my name wrong. Even my parents do and they gave me the name. At least it can't get any worse, right? WRONG!

My life went from bad to horrible! It's all because of that stupid accident, too. Sometimes, I wish I never woke up that horrible morning. If I didn't I wouldn't be in this stupid cave right now! OH! You probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Well, I'll start my story from the beginning. But before I begin I will warn you again that I'm not crazy, and everything I say is completely true. OK? Good. Now, as I was saying, it all started on a regular Monday morning….


	2. Karin? You are such a ninja poser!

The Normal Life of a Crazy Girl

Chapter 1: Karin? You are such a poser ninja!

I guess I should describe myself before I start my story, huh? Well, I am 19 years old; I have bleach-blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. I am about 5'5" and my favorite color is green. I like nice people, animals, and water. I dislike fighting, thinking too much, and flying. I have taken gymnastics for about 5 years, and I am a purple belt in karate. I HATE being the damsel in distress! It makes me feel useless and defenseless. Besides, I don't like it when guys think they're better than girls when it comes to fighting. Enough about me, let's get on with the story, OK?

That Monday morning I did my usual routine: I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. After that, I went downstairs to try and have breakfast with my parents. The keyword here is try. When I got downstairs, no one was there! The only thing there was a note on the fridge that said the following:

_Dear Alyx,_

_ Your father and I had to go to Paris on a business trip. We didn't want you to get bored there, so we decided not to take you. We should be back in about a month or two. Please take care of yourself!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. there isn't any milk or eggs left for you to make breakfast with, so you'll have to pick some up at the store._

What. The. Heck. First of all, how in the world can anyone get bored in Paris? _**THE PARIS! **_That's unheard of! And secondly, how in the world did we run out of milk and eggs? When I checked the fridge last night we had a whole case of eggs, and two gallons of milk. Where can all of that go overnight! Seriously! ...I take that last statement back. I forgot about the bottomless pit that is my dad's stomach. I sighed. Might as well go ahead and get the stuff now. The closest store near me was only about two blocks, so I decided to just walk there. That was mistake number one. The second mistake was forgetting to tie my shoelaces before I left. And the last and final mistake was not looking before crossing the street.

I know exactly what you're thinking: _'Oh My Gosh! She's going to get ran over by a car, isn't she?'_ Well, I am glad to inform you that I did not get ran over by a car. Instead, I tripped on my untied shoelaces, fell in the middle of the street, and got ran over by a bicyclist. As I said before, I know what you're thinking: _'How can you die by getting hit by a bicycle?' _Well, I am here to inform you that if the bicycle tires run over your neck, you CAN die! I know this because I just went through this horrible death. Yep! I am officially dead! BUT! On the bright side I came back to life in the middle of a forest! Yay me!

As I look around the field I notice that I am conveniently placed in a bunch of flowers. Aren't I the lucky one? Suddenly, I started to hear footsteps and voices. "That weird chakra signature is coming from over here!" yelled a squeaky high-pitched voice. _'What the heck is a chakra signature? Obviously, they are talking about me, so I'm going to activate plan A, and play dead,'_ I thought. "Oi! Sasuke! There's a girl lying on the field over here!" said another, more deeper voice. " I think she's dead!" he added. _'Yes! My plan is working!'_ I thought.

As they came closer, another voice commented, "She's faking, Suigetsu." _'Dang it!_' I'm guessing this guy is Sasuke, and the other one is Suigetsu. I decided to get up and show myself to the world. As I look around I see four people; a girl with red hair, a guy with white hair, a guy with black hair which kind of reminds me of a duck's butt, and this tall giant dude! He must eat a lot of greens! After I analyzed them I asked them who they were. This is what I found out. The redhead's name is Karin, and she is obsessed with the duckbutt; also known as Sasuke. Sasuke is quiet, and I bet he's emo. The jolly green giant is Juugo. He's also quiet, but he isn't radiating that emo vibe. Lastly, the other guy's name is Suigetsu. He reminds me of a shark with his pointy teeth. The most important thing I found out was that they're ninjas! That's awesome! But one thing was bothering me…..

"So….Karin, huh?" I said. "Yeah, that's my name. Why?" she asked. "It doesn't sound like a ninja name…" I suddenly gasped. "Are you a poser ninja!" I exclaimed. "What! Why you little!..." As she ran at me with her fist raised, she suddenly stopped. She looked pretty tense. Now that I look around though, everyone seemed tense. Even that Sasuke dude. When I turn around to see what all the fuss is about, I see a scary blue shark-like dude and another guy that looks like Sasuke. The Sasuke look-alike stares straight at me and says, "Come with us or die." I wordlessly walk over to them, because I don't want to die after all the crap I've been through today. I know what you think, _'Why would you give yourself to the enemy so easily?' _Well, let's be honest. If you were in my place, you'd do the same thing. Those two guys look freaking scary. No joke. Compared to those two, that group of four looks like a slice of bread; fragile and edible.

So, when I walked over there the weirdo shark has the nerve to knock me out! What nerve! I mean seriously, after I WILLINGLY walked over there my reward is getting knocked out. Jerks! They will be hearing about this when I wake up! For real!


	3. Do I know you?

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 2: Do I Know You?

A Couple Of Hours Later….

As I wake up, I notice a couple of things; First, I'm in a _very_ dark room. Second, I'm strapped to a _very_ uncomfortable chair. Lastly, I have a _very_ good feeling that someone is watching me. I wonder who? And why would they kidnap me? I bet I'm about to find out, because suddenly a very bright light turns on. I squint, and wait to adjust to the light. After adjusting, I see two dudes in front of me. The first guy has long blonde hair with his bangs covering his left eye. I kind of want to braid it. The second guy has short, messy red hair, and has a bored expression on his face. Until I know their names they shall be called Blondie and Big Red. Hey! That's a brand of gum! Cool!

"She's waking up", Blondie mumbled to Big Red. Big Red looks at me, slowly walks towards me and says, "You will answer our questions or die." I reply with a nervous laugh. _'It seems like everyone I've met so far is really intimidating'_, I thought to myself. "Ummm…before you start threatening and interrogating me could you, uh, unstrap me?" I reply nervously. Blondie looks at me and grins,

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good, you should be."

"Actually, I'm more confused than I am uncomfortable…"

Blondie twitches, "Why are you confused, hmm? You've been kidnapped from your little group, you should be scared!"

"Actually, you guys didn't kidnap me I went to your freaky pals willingly. Also, I had no clue who those people were, I just met them before your scary little friends came along."

"…..I hate you…."

'_I have a feeling I'm going to get along with Blondie'_, I thought. Big Red decides to speak up, "What is your name?" I was about to lie about my name, but then I remembered the golden rule; Honesty is the best policy. "My name is Alyxandria Greene," I replied. "Um, do I know you?" I added. They both looked at me, obviously confused. Blondie decides to respond,

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's just that normally when someone gets 'kidnapped' that person did something to the kidnapper. I have done a lot of bad things in my life to a lot of people, but I didn't remember doing anything to you, so I assumed I forgot. Well, anyways, if I don't know you why would you 'kidnap' me?"

This time Big Red decides to speak, "Your chakra signature is different from others. We thought you may be of use." _'There's that word again…chakra…what is that? Well, might as well ask now.'_ I thought. I wish I never asked, because after that question I had a weird looking knife held against my throat by Big Red. He looks at me coldly and says, "Everyone knows what chakra is, even civilians. What ARE you?"

Uh-Oh…


	4. I HATE Flashbacks!

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 3: I HATE Flashbacks!

Hi! Alyx here! Here I am just sitting here in a tiny little jail cell. I've been in here for, like, 3 days! This is torture! All I've had remotely similar to food was this green blob...it freaks me out! It bubbles up and I think I saw it move! How did I get here you ask? Well, the best way to answer that is a flashback...I HATE flashbacks!

_FLASHBACK:_

_I wish I never asked, because after that question I had a weird looking knife held against my throat by Big Red. He looks at me coldly and says, "__Everyone__ knows what chakra is, even civilians. What __ARE__ you?" At this time I start to freak out a little bit. "I'm a normal person! I promise!" I hastily reply back. He pulls back the creepy looking knife, and for a moment I swear I saw rage in his eyes. "You will answer all of our questions honestly or I will not hesitate to kill you." I gulped. "G-Got it…" And thus the questioning begins…_

"_How old are you?"_

"_19"_

"_What are your abilities?"_

"_My what?"_

"_Your abilities? What skills do you have?"_

"_Oh…well, I'm very flexible and I'm OK at hand-to-hand fighting. My best skill would be my cooking!"_

"_Do not make smart remarks."_

"_I wasn't! I was being serious! I make a killer omelet if I do say so myself…"_

"_I see…"_

"_Um. What exactly are you seeing Big Red?"_

_At this he raises his eyebrow, and Blondie starts to snicker quietly. I realize my mistake in calling him by his nickname. I hastily try to fix my mistake. "Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that Big Red! Ahh! I did it again, didn't I? Sorry uh…Mister um…dude sir guy person! My bad! Heh heh heh…"_

"_You will rest in the prison cell. Deidara, take her now." Blondie aka Deidara nods and grabs my wrist pulling me out of the door. He's still laughing his butt off, too. It was pretty quiet on the walk there. When we got there Deidara opens the door, and pushes me in. The room is really small, dark, and I have a feeling that they leave their prisoners in here to rot. I know this because in the back of the room in shackles there's a skeleton. At seeing this I had a sudden concern. I turn to Deidara and ask, "Hey, am I going to get food in here, because by the looks of my new cellmate, you don't give food." All Deidara does is nod and gives me a plate of…of…heck I haven't the slightest what that is._

_I turn towards Deidara and ask him if it's safe. He replies with a "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." How rude! I don't think I'm going to have fun here…_


	5. Making It or Breaking It Literally!

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 4: Making It or Braking It; Literally!

After a lot of thinking I've decided that I'm going to escape this weird place. I mean, it smells, looks old, and the food is disgusting. Not exactly a five star hotel if you ask me. So, I bet you're all wondering what my amazing escape plan is? Well, I don't have one! I'm just going to wing it and make a break for it. I know it doesn't sound too smart, but it really wouldn't make a difference even if I did have an escape plan. I mean, think about it, I don't know how many people are here, I don't know my way around, and I haven't the slightest clue where exit for this stupid place is. The only thing I actually planned out was how I was going to get out of my cell.

See, what I'm going to do is pick the lock with my bobby pin! I know you're probably wondering how I know how to pick a lock. Well, the answer to that is quite simple: PRACTICE. I used to always lock myself out of my house, and since my parents were never home, I would try and pick the lock until the door would open. Over time I got EXTREMELY skilled at picking locks! Believe it or not, but I am actually very proud of that skill. Anyways, it's time for Operation: Get The Heck Out Of Wherever I Am.

I pull the bobby pin out of my hair, and start trying to pick the lock to my cell door. About five minutes later, I hear a loud click. I cross my fingers as I slowly turn the doorknob. I was SO happy when I get the door to open. I tiptoed out of the room and creeped around the place trying not to get caught and look for an exit. As I look around, I notice that compared to the cell they held me in, their little hideout was really nice! As I mentally compliment their hideout, I notice a HUGE red door. Usually, the doors to leave a building are much bigger than the other doors, so I opened it cautiously and walked through it.

As I walk through the door, I see a man with orange hair and piercings all over his face sitting behind a large desk doing a bunch of paperwork. This was DEFINENTLY NOT the way outside. As I start to slowly back up towards the red door, I trip on my (still) untied shoelaces. As I was falling to the ground, I grabbed onto a small podium to keep my balance. Sadly though, the podium had a very expensive looking vase on top of said podium. It fell on the floor and shattered into a million pieces. As I look up, I see a pair of ringed dark orange eyes blankly staring at me.

I nervously laugh and scratch the back of my head. "Oops..?" I said. He kept on staring at me until, "You are the prisoner, yes?"

I replied, "Umm…yes."

"How did you get out of your cell?"

"…Picked the lock…"

"I see. And why are you here?"

"Honestly, I was trying to escape, and I thought this was the exit so I came in."

"…"

"…"

"You are not like others."

"Why do you say that?"

"You do not lie."

"Heh. I have an extremely guilty conscious…"

"…"

"Sorry about the vase…"

"It does not matter since I stole that vase."

INSERT AKWARD SILENCE HERE

"…"

"You do know that I cannot let you leave the base without killing you, right?"

"I know, but do I have to stay in that stupid cell?"

"I guess not. On one condition, though. You must be with someone at all times."

"That sounds fair."

"I will let Kisame show you around."

"Sounds good! But I have some questions!"

"About?"

"This little club that you have here!"

"This is no club. This is the Akatsuki, a group of dangerous S-Rank criminals. They are-"

I interrupted, "Yeah, yeah. I get it! You guys kill, kick puppies, and steak babies from a lollipop."

"Don't you mean 'steal lollipops from babies'?"

"Nope!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What are the questions you would like to ask?" The leader dude asked, a little freaked out by my previous statement.

Suddenly, I grinned. A HUGE grin. That leader guy didn't know what this grin meant, though. This was my 'I'm gonna make you regret asking that' grin. I was going to have fun with this. MWAHAHA!


	6. Interrogation: Alyx Edition

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 5- Interrogation: Alyx Edition

The leader guy keeps on staring at me, waiting for me to ask the first question. I decided that my first question was going to be, "So, what's your name?"

"Pein," he replied blankly.

"Pein, huh? Wow! Even your name sounds scary! Oh! I got another question! How many members are in your club?"

As I said before, it is not a club. It is an evil organization," Pein said sounding frustrated. "As for your question there are nine official members including me."

'_Official? So there are unofficial members in his club?' _I thought. "So," I said, "How many unofficial members are there?"

"One"

"Can you tell me about the other members?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

WILL you tell me about the other members?"

"No."

"…"

"You may ask one last question?"

This is it. This is where I ask the most annoying question in the world. But! Should I do it, though? He could possibly kill me. Oh, what the heck! I'll go for it! "All right! My last question is what is…"

"…"

"Your…" If you look closely at him you can see him tense.

"…"

"Favorite color?"

Pein then relaxes a bit and I think I saw his eye twitch. He should see a doctor about that. We silently stare at each other for about a minute or two. Suddenly, we hear the door open and guess who walks in? It's Fishstick! YAY! I turn my head to smile and wave at him! Surprisingly, he grins back with his pointy shark teeth gleaming. So far, I think he seems pretty chill. We may get along with each other. Anyways, back to business. I turn back towards Pein and say, "You still haven't answered my question, you know." He glares lightly at me and blankly says to me, "You are not bright." _'How rude! I am very bright, if I do say so myself…' _I thought. Kisame aka Fishsticks looks from me to Pein and back to me again. Pein looks at Kisame and says, "Introduce our _guest_ here to the other members of the Akatsuki." "Yes Leader-Sama," He replied. _'Woah! Leader-Sama? What up with that!' _Kisame walks up to me and tells me to follow him. I wordlessly run over to him and start to walk out the door with him into the endless hallway of doom.

I hate silence so I'm going to strike up some conversation here. "So…Kisame, is there anything I need to know about the other members here?" He looks at me and smirks, "Well, Hidan is an immortal, religious freak; Kakuzu has an obsession with money; Sasori is an impatient living puppet; Deidara loves blowing anything that gets on his nerves up; I'm a giant blue shark; Itachi doesn't talk much and won't hesitate to kill you; Konan's quiet and loves paper; Leader-Sama doesn't take crap from anyone; Zetsu is a plant that talks to himself; And Tobi is the most annoying person you'll ever meet."

"Wow! Sounds like a circus!"

"You won't be saying that when you're lying on the floor in a puddle of blood."

"…"

"All I'm saying is that you're not going to last long here."

The rest of the way, is completely quiet. My head is down hiding that same grin I gave Pein. _'Obviously, they have no clue who they are dealing with. I may not be as strong or as smart as them, but I'm unpredictable, stubborn, and determined! And that trumps ALL!' _I thought to myself as we walk into a large living room filled with bickering criminals. Kisame stops and yells, "HEY! We got fresh meat here. Try not to kill her; Pein's orders." All eyes are on me. I blink a couple of times as I try to take in the plant guy, the guy with a scythe, a guy full of stitches, and a dude in an orange mask. I start to smile, "Hi! My name is Alyxandria Greene, but you can call me Alyx! I'm the prisoner Kisame and the guy with red eyes kidnapped!" The guy with the scythe grins like a maniac, "I already know this idiot's not going to make it through the week!"

'_What did he call me? Idiot, huh? We'll see who the idiot is when you die before me! At least I don't have gray freaking hair, old man!'_ "What did you say!" Oops! I didn't mean to say _that_ out loud.


	7. Why Do You Hate Me?

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 6- Why Do You Hate Me?

**RECAP:**

'_What did he call me? Idiot, huh? We'll see who the idiot is when you die before me! At least I don't have gray freaking hair, old man!'_ "What did you say!" Oops! I didn't mean to say _that_ out loud.

**END RECAP**

"Oops! I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud! Seriously!" The Scythe dude glared at me and glared at me and, well, he kept glaring at me. _'Well, I guess he doesn't like me,'_ I thought to myself. I noticed that everyone was staring at me still. Now, if you knew me well enough you would learn that I _hate_ being the center of attention. Instead of getting nervous like most people, I freeze. Like, no joke, I freeze up and don't talk unless someone talks to me. Yeah, I'm a freak. Suddenly, a voice asks, "Hey, you seem pretty nervous. You weren't like that when me and my man Sasori here were questioning you, hmmm." I started to grin. I knew that voice. It was Deidara.

"Yeah, well, you're easy to talk to." I said. I was about to have a conversation with Deidara when a cold voice cut in, "Girl. Do not treat us like regular people. That is how fools like you die. You do not know when one of us could come behind you and brutally kill you in the slowest way possible." _'…Whoa. That was deep and frightening at the same time…wait a minute! Did he just call me a fool!'_ I thought. I start to twitch but I didn't say anything. Until the weirdo with an orange mask starts to talk to me. "HELLO! Tobi's name is Tobi! Nice to meet you!"

"…Who's Tobi?"

"Tobi is Tobi!"

"You're Tobi..?"

"Yes."

"Um, why the heck are you talking in third person? It kind of freaks me out…"

"…Tobi freaks you out? Tobi is sorry! Tobi will leave you alone now…"

"AHH! No wait! Don't leave me alone here!"

But it was too late; he was already running down the hallway crying. I feel really bad for saying that. I wish he didn't leave, now I'm stuck in a room filled with psychos. I turn towards Kisame and say, "Hey, can I leave? Maybe I could go back to that nice, comfy cell again."

"Sorry kiddo, you're gonna be stuck here. Try not to annoy too many people."

"But Kisame! The guy with the scythe already hates me, the one with red eyes threatened me(I think), and I think I made the guy with the orange mask have a mental breakdown!"

Kisame looked at me surprised, "Wow! You made Tobi sad! No one's ever made him sad even if you try to kill him. Besides, I don't hate you. You're very…amusing."

"…Amusing?"

"Yeah. Even Leader-Sama said so. Anyways, how old are you?"

"I'm 19. Why?"

"No wonder you get along with Deidara so well. He's 23. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the small town of Bunceton, Missouri!"

"What's a town? And I've never heard of Bunceton or Missouri. How did you get here?"

That's when I realized our conversation got the attention of others in the room. They were looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I look back at Kisame and tell him, "Well, there's a funny story about that. You see, I was walking to a store to get food, and when I crossed the street I tripped on my shoelaces and got ran over by a bicycle. When I woke up, I was in the middle of a field. Then I met that little group of people and got threatened by you and that other guy, too." There was a really long silence until Sasori decided to speak, "So, you died and woke up here."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Weren't you wondering how you got here?"

"Um. No, not really."

"Stupid idiot."

And just like that Sasori walked out of the room muttering about me being an idiot. I look around the room waiting for someone to say something. Surprisingly, it was the man with the scythe, "Heh. You are such a freaking idiot. I wouldn't even sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama." _'Who the heck is Jashin?'_

"I think you should tell Leader-Sama about this Greene." Said Kisame.

'_Uh Oh. Everyone knows that if you go talk to the leader, you always die. It's in __all__ the movies! I'm too young to die! Why does the world hate me! ?'_

To Be Continued…

Just Kidding! The next chapter will be up in a day or two anyways! Hahaha!


	8. Seeing The Light

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 7- Seeing The Light

**WARNING: There is no humor here! This is one of those rare, serious chapters. But you should still read since it plays a huge part on this story.**

Well, here I am, back in my cell. After Kisame forced me to tell Pein where I came from and how I got here, he was really angry. Like, extremely angry. He threw one of those weird looking knives at me and it hit my shoulder. I bit my lip in order to hold in a cry of pain. Before I knew it, Kisame and the guy with red eyes took me back to my cell, knife still in my shoulder. But before I could walk into the cell the man with red eyes stopped me and said, "We do not need for you to escape." Then, he ripped the freaking weapon out of my shoulder. I screamed. I have never felt so much pain in my life. They shoved me in the cell, locked the door, and left. Usually, I would have cracked a joke, but I can't. It hurts too much.

As I look at the wound in my shoulder, I realized something. This is real. It's not a dream; it's not a fantasy world. This is real life. I feel the pain, and I'm suffering from it. I'm in another world all by myself. Alone. I'm gonna die here. No house, no family, no friends. Nothing. So, after considering all of this, I did what any normal 19 year old girl would have done. I cried. And I didn't stop crying, either. Because everything is true. I will die here. I'll never see my family or friends again. I wonder if they even noticed that I was gone.

Then, I felt something. Something in my back pocket. I take the object out. It's a heart shaped, gold locket. Inside, was a picture of me, my mom, and my dad smiling and hugging each other. This was the birthday present my parents gave to me last year. I remember that day. When they gave me the locket, they told me to look at it during tough times. They said, _'no matter the odds, you should never give up. If someone pushes you down, stand back up. Because it's like the old saying; if it doesn't kill you it only makes you…'_ "Stronger…" I whisper. "I'm not dead yet." I added.

'_My parents were right. Each time the Akatsuki push me down, I'll get right back up stronger than before.'_ As I think this to myself, I slowly start to stand up, with my back straight. _'And one day, I __will __be stronger than everyone else.' _I hold my head high and I slowly start to grin as I say loud and clear, "You better watch out. Soon, I'll be the one sticking those knives through you." I turn my head and look through the glass window in my door. "And guess what? I'm gonna start by sticking that first knife through you, red eyes." At first, you probably wouldn't see anything, but if you looked close enough, you would be able to see the faint red glow in the darkness. A glow which resembled the shapes of _red eyes._

'_I see the light now. I know why I'm here. I'm here to stop the Akatsuki through the inside. And I promise that I will complete that mission. And I promise to myself, I __**will not **__die here!'_


	9. Everything's On The Line

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 8- Everything's On The Line

You know how in movies, when the main character is about to do something dangerous their friend asks him/her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" and the main character always says yes, and that they have nothing to lose? That's how I'm feeling at this very moment, except I have everything to lose. I know you're probably wondering what I'm about to do, and the answer is escaping. I know it didn't work out too well the first time, but this time my plan is more elaborate. I have included every factor into it, and it's going to be a successful escape.

Here is my plan: First, I'm going to pick the lock again, and sneak past Deidara. He's guarding my cell. That was their first mistake. Their second mistake was not taking out all of my bobby pins. I slowly and silently pick the lock, making sure not to wake Deidara up. The door makes a clicking sound and I slowly open the door. I tiptoed across the hall making sure not to make too much noise. Phase one has been completed. Now here comes the hard part: getting out of here. I silently ran to the living room where I first met all the Akatsuki. I look straight ahead and there's the door! Oh Snap! I think I'm gonna make it!

Right when I was about to open the door to freedom, I hear my worst nightmare: footsteps. I look around for a place to hide. The footsteps get louder. I panic. I hid in the only place I could think of, under their coffee table. Not smart, but I didn't plan for this. I could see two pairs of feet. They walked right by me having a conversation. Guy number one said, "Haha! Did you see how much pain that little twit was in! That was nothing! She should see the pain of one of my rituals!" my eyes start to twitch. _'I know that stupid voice! It's the idiot with the scythe! What a freak!'_ I thought. Guy number two replied, "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. I'm just here to make sure you don't kill the prisoner while you're watching her."

"Who cares if I kill her? I'll definitely have a good time doing it! Hahahaha!"

Soon enough, their voices started to fade into the hallway. Now, I knew I had to leave. If they saw that I wasn't in my cell they would kill me for sure! _'I gotta make a run for it. It's now or never!' _I ran to the door, opened it, and made a break for it. I ran as fast as I could. It felt like my life was on the line. _'What am I talking about? My life __is__ on the line!' _I ran blindly into the woods for hours. I couldn't take it anymore though. I passed out in the middle of the forest, and the last thing that I remember seeing was a boy in an orange jumpsuit yelling at someone…

**AT THE AKATSUKI BASE**

Kisame and Hidan walked up to Deidara who was still asleep in a chair in front of the cell…You know what? Let's elaborate on that. Kisame and Hidan walked up to Deidara who was still asleep in a chair in front of an _opened_ cell. Yeah, that's better. As soon as they noticed the cell was open they woke up Deidara. He woke up still a bit drowsy, "What's up with you guys?" Kisame looked at Deidara wide eyed, "Where's the prisoner!"

"What do you mean where's the prisoner? She's right there in the-" Deidara cut himself off when he saw the opened cell door. "Oh crap." He added. Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara ran to the leader's office. "Leader," Hidan started, "the prisoner has escaped!" He looked at us sternly before replying, "Find her. Bring her back here alive. She has potential power and she knows too much about us. No matter what, make sure she comes back. We cannot afford to lose such a prized possession."

Everyone searched the base, but they came up with nothing. So they all went outside and split up in order to find her. She has dangerous knowledge that she could give to villages. Unless they wanted to die, they needed to find her. Some people cared and some didn't. For example; Hidan couldn't care less what happened to her, Kisame had a soft spot for her and thought she was entertaining, Deidara liked her as a person, Itachi…well Itachi doesn't like anyone so…, and Kakuzu wishes she would just die.

But hey, this is just The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl. What else can you expect?


	10. Death Hurts

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 9- Death Hurts

As I slowly gain consciousness, I think about where I am. There's a possibility that the Akatsuki dudes found me and took me back to their Awesome Hideout Of Evilness (A.H.O.E. for short). Then, I hear a faint beeping sound. Oh no! My Hospital radar is going off the charts! NO! Not the hospital! I hate the hospital! I have a bad memory about that horrid place. Here is a flashback about that horrible day:

_A little girl about ten years old sits on the top of a hospital bed. A doctor walks in with a tray full of needles. The little girl cries, "Wah! Don't stick me!" The doctor grabs a needle and is about to stick her until the little girl backs up and falls off the bed. Then-_

Actually, I don't remember the rest of that day because I got a concussion. So…That's the end of that flashback. Anyways, I wake up to a very bright light. Déjà vu, huh? So, after I adjust to the light, the first thing I see is a blob of orange that resembles a person. To the right of him is a girl with pink hair. Are you kidding me? PINK HAIR! To the left of the orange guy is a man with sliver hair that defies gravity. How did he get his hair to do that? Then they noticed I woke up and Pinkie starts to bombard me with questions! She was all like, "What's your name? How old are you? How are you feeling? What happened? Why were you in the middle of a forest?"

See, that's what she asked, but all I heard was, "Blah blah blah!" She is so loud! I decided to speak up, "Jeez! Why are you asking me so many questions? You're acting like a doctor!" Everyone looked at me weirdly. Then, the blonde boy replied nervously, "Um…That's because she is a doctor…"

"Are you serious?"

"Believe it."

INSERT AKWARD SILENCE HERE

It was quiet for a while, until the door slammed open, and in comes a blonde woman. She glared at me sternly before saying, "Come to my office. NOW." Was she talking to me? Because I don't know if she notices, but I am tired, dirty, and tired. Did I say that already? That doesn't matter right now, what does matter is this weirdo woman. Who does she think she is? "Um… aren't you going to go with her?" asked the blonde boy. I look at him and answer, "Depends. What's in it for me?" The woman looked at me, "If you come with me, you will not rot in prison."

"…That's kind of harsh, don't you think?"

"I am in charge of this village, so I will do what I think is right for our village. So, if you don't come with me and answer questions, you will die in a cell."

I smirk in triumph, "Ha! Shows what you know! I already died once, so I'm not afraid to die again!"

"OK then. I will get guards to escort you, then."

She starts to leave the room. Then, I freak out, "AAHHH! I was kidding! I am afraid to die! It's scary and it hurts!"

"Glad that you see it my way."

'_Maybe I was better off in a rotting cell.' _I thought.


	11. That's How I Roll!

**The Normal Life Of A Crazy Girl**

Chapter 10: That's How I Roll!

I am currently in the hospital staring down the older, blonde woman. She stares right back at me. It was as if she was silently challenging me to say something to her. Well, challenge accepted. The first thing I asked her was her name. She didn't answer. Now, I'm not going to lie to you guys, I am impatient and irrational. So, when I waited, like, two minutes for her to say her name I got extremely frustrated. "Okay dude! If you are gonna question me, can I at least know your freaking name!" I yelled.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds and replied, "My name is Tsunade. Will you please cooperate and answer the questions I ask?" I looked at her questioningly, "Um…Sure, I guess." Tsunade looked at the others in the room, "Could you please leave the room." "Um…If they want to, they can stay." I said. "Are you sure?" She asked. I soundlessly nodded my head. She sighed, "Okay. I will be asking multiple questions, so answer honestly."

"Got it."

"Alright then. What is your name?"

"Alyxandria Greene."

"Okay. Where are you from?"

"Bunceton, Missouri."

Tsunade looks at me questioningly before asking, "That place doesn't exist." Then, I remembered what those freaks at A.H.O.E (Awesome Hideout Of Evil) said. So, I told her my story of how I got here. All four of them were staring at me, wide eyed. The boy in orange exclaimed, "You saw Sasuke AND the Akatsuki?" I replied with a 'Yep'. Then, Tsunade said, "I'm sorry, but you will be in a holding cell to be interrogated later." I looked at her with fear evident in my eyes, "WHAT! Why?" "You have had contact with the Akatsuki, which means you have information. Also, that story of you being from another world sound highly unlikely."

I glare at her with hate and determination in my eyes, "I can't believe you! You are a horrible woman, Tsunade! I escaped to find help, and it turns out the help wants to put me in a prison cell like I'm some freaking CRIMINAL! You have lost all respect from me." Her and the man with silver hair grab my arms and drag me out of the hospital. I struggle to get free. I can't believe this! I finally just give up. I let them drag me to the prison. I let them put me in the cell. It doesn't matter anyways. I WILL get free. And on the way out, I'll grab a brochure on other villages or whatever they're called._ 'Oh yeah! That's how I ROLL!' _I thought.

But little did I know that not too far from here, I was being watched. And not by the good guys, if there are any here.


	12. Excuse Me Sir!

**Excuse Me Sir**

I have been in this village cell for about 2 days. I got bored so I took my phone out and tried to go on the internet. Sadly, I had no bars. So, I walked around the small cell for about three minutes when I finally got a signal in the back left corner. Haha! This can be my little emo corner. I sit down and go on the internet, and start to look random people up.

Until, I suddenly had an epiphany. I went on Google and typed in Akatsuki. The results that came up surprised me. Apparently, the Akatsuki are in some Japanese anime thingy called Narotu or something like that. If I ever come across them again, I will totally use this against them. So, after about an hour of reading about the Akatsuki Club, I had a LOT of dirt on them. I know how to kill the immortal freak, I know red eye's dirty little secret, and lollipop boy's secret, too. I also know how they will all die! Score 1 for Alyx, and score 0 for the rest of the world.

Then, everything came crashing down on me. Some stupid weird guard dude came up to me and said, "Since you refuse to answer any questions, you will be sentenced to death." I bet you're wondering what he's talking about, right? Well, here's the magical thing called a flashback! YAY!

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Come out of your cell, so you can be questioned," said this ugly scar faced dude. "KK!" I said perkily. I merrily skip out of the cell, because the sooner this questioning thing is over, I can leave. I sit down, and the first thing he asks is, "What is your name?"_

"_Alyxandria Greene. What's yours?"_

"_What is your relationship with the Akatsuki?"_

"_I'm a prisoner, how about you? What's YOUR relationship with them?"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I'm 19. And you?"_

"_How many languages do you speak?"_

"_Excuse me sir, but while I am merrily answering your questions, you aren't answering mine."_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Until you answer my questions, I won't answer yours," I replied._

"_Where are you from?"_

"_No sir, where are YOU from?"_

"_Are you resisting my questions?"_

"_What do you think?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

And that is how I ended up in this particular situation. Anyways, I pocketed my phone and just sat there, until he picked me up and nicely (Violently) dragged me outside. He tells me to stand straight, I do. He tells me to hold my head up high, I do. Then, out of nowhere, comes a sharp, menacing sword. It swings towards me at full speed. Oh God, I'm gonna die here aren't I?

END.

Review please! Sorry it took so long! Lots of homework! Oh, by the way I need a beta reader, and I want to BE a beta reader, sooo yeah. I don't know if you guys know this or not, but I do not own the show Naruto, no joke!


	13. Unexpected Savior

**Unexpected Savior**

'_Here it is,'_ I thought, _'My death. I'm going to die here in a foreign world by the hands of some weird, idiotic ninja.'_ I wait for the sword to strike me, to finish me off for good_. 'I can't believe that these guys went out of their way to make my death a ceremony,'_ I thought as I looked out into the sea of people. _'Wait a minute! Out of the way?'_ I think to myself.

If I remember correctly, there shouldn't be anyone behind me. If I'm right I could just jump out of the way, safe from harm. The sword starts to swing towards me.

"Alright," I whisper to myself, "Here I go!"

Right before the sword could even touch me, I jump out of the way by moving backwards. I feel the sword whiz by me, missing my neck by just an inch. Complete and total silence covers the whole area. One second…two seconds…three seconds. The crowd suddenly starts to scream at me, yelling at the executioners to finish me off. I was just about to take my leave when Sakura jumps in front of my way out.

"Um…what exactly are you doing?' I cautiously asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to kill you. You are a threat to the village." She replied calmly.

"Why do you have to kill me? I didn't do anything wrong! Besides that though! How could kill me when you're a freaking doctor? Doctors heal, not kill!" I yelled.

She said nothing, instead she ran towards me with her fist raised. I screamed. LOUD. Right before her fist could hit me, I jumped to the side. That didn't help at all though, because instead of hitting me, she ended up hitting the ground which made the ground crack. I ended up flying into a huge tree.

"Oww…" I mumbled in pain.

I rubbed the back of my head, and as I looked at my hand, I noticed a lot of blood. A lot of MY BLOOD! My eyes widen, and I start to breathe quicker. My vision starts to become blurry, and I start to see a pink blur slowly walk towards me. My eyelids slowly start to droop, but right before I lost consciousness I see someone blocking Sakura from killing me.

"Thank you…," I murmur right before I drift into the darkness.

One Unconscious Moment Later

"Owww…" I moaned.

'_How many times have I woken up in a dark room again? Like two times already?'_ I think to myself as I looked around. The bright side to this is that this time I'm not tied to another uncomfortable chair. Instead, I'm pretty sure I'm lying on what feels like an actual bed! Thank freaking goodness! I suddenly hear the door open and quiet footsteps heading in my general direction.

'_Oh no! Someone's trying to kill me!_' I think frantically. As soon as the unknown person touched my shoulder, I reacted. I screamed and I punched the stranger in the face. Correction: I TRIED to punch the stranger in the face. Right when my fist was about to connect with the person's face, a hand held it in place.

"What the..! Wh-who are you?" I asked.

The lights suddenly turn on. My facial expression goes from fearful to shock.

"NO WAY! YOU were the one that saved me? Why would you do that!" I screamed loudly.

"Simple. You have information about the Akatsuki, and more importantly, my brother," He said.


	14. Goofy Goober

**Goofy Goober**

"Wait! Hold up and rewind! Your brother! He's in that stupid, little club of people that want to kill me?" I yelled, fearing for the answer.

"Yes, and it's not a club, it's a-"

"Yeah, yeah! I know! They're S-rank criminals that kick puppies, and steal babies from lollipops. Back to the point though, your brother's in the Akatsuki? Please don't tell me that your brother is the one that has the long, black hair, and looks exactly like you," I begged.

Sasuke looked at me as if I was a total retard. You know the look? Yeah, you know! _'Well, now that I think about it, that statement was pretty stupid. Of course his brother is going to look like him!'_ I think as I mentally insult myself. Sadly though, while I was insulting myself, Sasuke asked me a question. So, I did what any other reasonable person would do.

I said, "Um…yeah, sure."

"Okay. We will initiate the plan tomorrow morning," he said.

Soundlessly, Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts. _'Wait a minute…what plan did I just agree to? Oh well! It probably won't even put me in to any danger.'_

And with these final thoughts, I drifted to sleep in my new favorite bed.

-The Next Morning-

"Hey, um, Sasuke?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"What exactly is this plan that it requires me to dress up in neon colors?" I asked once again.

Yep! That's right! I am dressed in extremely bright clothes. I had on a very bright red shirt on with a picture of some ramen on it, and bright blue capris on that went down to my knees. The best part of this was my shoes. They were bright yellow ninja shoes! This was hilarious, yet frightening at the same time.

"You are going to walk around the forest, and when one of the Akatsuki members try to get you my team and I will battle them," Sasuke said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Wait…so I'm bait?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Ahh! I change my mind! I don't want to do this!"

"Then why did you agree with it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Heh, heh! Funny thing about that…" I trailed off.

Suigetsu grinned, "You weren't paying attention when Sasuke asked you to be bait, were you?"

I looked at the ground, and shook my head in shame. _'I need to pay more attention.'_ I think to myself.

"Can I at least ask one more question that has been bothering me all day?" I ask.

"What?" Sasuke demands.

"Which one of you idiotic ninjas own these clothes! They are so not the kind of clothes ninjas should wear. Talk about a ninja fashion statement!" I stated.

Sheepishly, Suigetsu raised his hand. I gaped at him, and he just shrugged his shoulders. I knew that I couldn't stall anymore so I walked into the forest and started to sing loud and proud:

"I'm a goofy goober, yeah! You're a goofy goober, yeah! We're all goofy goobers, yeah! Goofy, goofy, goofy, goofy goober!"

-Three Hours Later-

"Oh…my…gosh! I can't do this anymore!" I said.

And with those final words I fell on to the soft ground. I suddenly hear rustling in the bushes. Out comes team what-cha-ma-call-it. Karin walks towards me and kick me in the side lightly.

"What are you doing! The Akatsuki could show up anytime now!" she yells.

"As if! I have been singing and walking all over this forest for over three hours! If they haven't come yet, they won't come now!" I scoff.

Suddenly, two figures come out of the bushes. It's Deidara and...Some weird, ugly, short thingy. Nevertheless, they both had on these 'cool' overcoats the Akatsuki wore. _'What the..? Wow! Talk about irony…' _I thought to myself.

"We'll be taking the girl, yeah!" said Deidara.

"In your dreams!" said Suigetsu.

Every single one of them got into their battle stances, ready to strike. As for me, well:

"You guys go ahead and fight. If you need me, I'll be here on this warm, soft, green grass."


	15. Four Words

**Congrats to Immortal Bubblewrap for winning the contest. Her character Mika has an official role in my story.**

**Four Words**

'_Wow! They're still fighting? Talk about stamina!'_ I think to myself. Yes, it's true, they were still battling each other, and it has been almost an hour._ 'I can't just sit here! I'm bored! I'll just take a small stroll through the forest…'_ I think. So I stand up, stretch, and aimlessly walk around the forest once again, ditching the losers. This time though, I was thinking about my predicament. No! Not my predicament with the Akatsuki, but my problem with me being in a different dimension. I think to myself_, 'What if I can never get home? I can't die here! Especially since-'_ My thoughts were interrupted when I flew in the air, caught by a net.

"AHHH! Let me go! Let me go! Let me-" My screaming was cut short when someone cut the rope, and I fell to the ground.

"Shut up! Do you want the Akatsuki to hear you? God!" The unknown person hissed.

"Sorry. So, uh, who are you?" I questioned.

"The name's Mika. You?" she asks.

"Um…Alyxandria Greene…what's your last name?"

"That's really not any of your business, is it?"

"Well, no. Why did you trap me in your net?"

"I wasn't aiming to, stupid. I was trying to capture one of those Akatsuki members that are fighting over there."

"Oh…" I trailed off.

As I get a good look at Mika, I notice how pretty she looks. She has blonde hair that goes to her mid-back and aquamarine eyes.

"So, why don't you camp with me tonight, so that you can tell me why you were hanging with those S-Rank losers, okay?" Mika asks me.

"Sure," I shrugged, seeing no harm going with her.

We had walked for about an hour, and we reached a clear field with sleeping bags and a fire near them.

"This is where we will be sleeping, tonight." Mika states.

"Huh? Why here?" I question.

"Because I'm living here at the moment. Duh!" She replies.

I gasp, "Oh my gosh! You're a hobo!"

"What! No!"

"It's okay! There is no shame in being a hobo, Mika."

"I am NOT a hobo! My village was destroyed so now I travel, camp outside, and sometimes I even stay in hotels. Now! Do you understand?"

"OH! I get it. You're a hobo that has money!"

"Yes! Fina-! Wait…What is wrong with you? I'm not a hobo! I am a flipping avenger!" Mika yells.

"Why didn't you just say that in the beginning? There was no reason to yell…" I say.

Her eye twitches and she sighs. She then drags me to the campsite and motions for me to sit down. I comply.

"Look. Here's my story; About a year ago, my village was attacked, and destroyed by the Akatsuki. As far as I know, I'm the only survivor. After I escaped from the village, I have been living out here in the forest trying to capture and kill the Akatsuki and avenge my people," Mika tells me.

"So you expect to kill all ten S-Rank criminals all by yourself?" I ask skeptically.

"Well, yeah. I'm the only person I trust. No one trusts me because no one knows me…"

"You…haha! You know what? I trust you, Mika. I have this feeling that you and I are going to be best friends. You are really fun to hang out with!" I grinned.

"Huh? Does that mean that you'll help me?" she asks.

"Unless I find a good reason that I can't help you, I don't see why not."

"Thanks…"

"Anything for a hobo!"

Her eye twitches, "Ugh! Whatever. Just stay here for a couple of minutes so I can get some water from the river up ahead."

And with those final words, she was gone. I took this time to look up at the sky. It was already night time. I gasped. The stars were so beautiful out here. The bushes near me began to rustle. Out of the bushes step out one of the last people I wanted to see. It was Red Eyes; AKA Itachi Uchiha. I start to slide back in order to get away from him.

"Do not fear. I have not come to hurt you." He says.

"Then why are you here!" I demand.

"How much do you know about the Akatsuki?" He asks.

My eyes widen. _'How did he know?'_

"Do not be surprised. I know more about you than you think. If I am correct, you know the real reason I killed the clan."

"Yes."

"Does he kill me?"

My voice cracks, "Yes."

Itachi take a few more steps closer to me so that we are nose to nose.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he states.

"What is it?" I question.

"When I die, make sure that Sasuke does not stray from the right path."

"Sure, but how do you know that I will follow through with your favor?" I ask Itachi.

He smirks and whispers in my ear four words that I will NEVER forget. As soon as he backed up and disappeared, Mika showed up again.

"Well, I got the water." Mika states before dumping it over the roaring fire.

"We don't want any enemies to find us, so we will have to sleep without a fire tonight. Goodnight Alyxandria!"

After she said that, Mika crawled into her sleeping bag and drifted to sleep, but I didn't hear anything that she had said. Only four words kept on repeating in my head. Four. Simple. Words. Those four words that Itachi had whispered to me before he had disappeared.

'_Because you pity me.'_


	16. Gymnastic Competition

**Gymnastic Competition**

I couldn't stop thinking about my recent encounter with Itachi. I wanted to know how he knew so much about me. Obviously, he's been following me, but for how long? That night I drifted in to a dreamless sleep, wondering how I was going to keep my promise to Itachi. I was woken up when Mika, not too gently, kicked me in the stomach.

"Wake up and get dressed, Alyxandria…" she said.

I moaned, "Give me ten minutes."

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Whew! I feel all nice and refreshed now!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well, your nice and refreshed self is about five minutes late," she replies.

"Why does it even matter?"

"If you must know, we will be going to a village that's right up ahead. It's the Hidden Rain Village. We'll be getting supplies, and NOTHING ELSE!" Mika screams.

"Aw…Okay," I sigh.

So we walked for about fifteen minutes, and we finally got to the gate. The guards just looked at us, opened the gate, and let us through. Mika and I soundlessly walked in and started our search for supplies.

"Hey," I asked, "Why did the guards just let us through like that?"

"Like I said, this is the Rain Village," she said, "All of the refugees hide and lives in here. Rumor has it that the Akatsuki hideout is hidden somewhere in this village."

My eyes widen. _'The Akatsuki?' _We continue to walk around the village until we find a store called Kunai and Things. When I look through the window all that I saw was a whole bunch of sharp, deadly weapons inside. Mika's eyes were shining at the sight, though.

"Um…I'll just wait for you out here, okay?" I say hesitantly.

"Yeah, okay! I don't see why though. This place is heaven!" Mika's eyes were sparkling as she said this.

She ran inside and looked at all of the deadly weapons that she wanted to buy. I looked around my surroundings and noticed a poster on a wooden pole. It was about a Gymnastic Competition that would be held today at three. I looked at a nearby clock, and it read 2:45. It was my turn for my eyes to sparkle as I read the prize. It was two thousand ryo! I ran inside of Kunai and Things, dragged out Mika, and showed her the poster.

"Please! I need to win all this Monies!" I yell.

"Fine. Let's hurry if you want to get there in time to sign up," said Mika.

We ran over there, but by the time we got there it was too late. The competition had already begun. I must have looked pretty depressed because Mika patted my shoulder. Then, I spotted the registration desk right across the street. I dragged Mika over there and halfway there, I froze. The registration people were none other than Hidan and Kakuzu. As I looked around I noticed Deidara and Sasori at the judges' table. To our left was Tobi holding up a sign, and dancing around like a maniac. _'Oh my goodness! We are in the middle of an evil Akatsuki plan.' _I think to myself.

"Mika… you know that rumor about the Akatsuki having a hideout here?" I ask.

"Yeah. What about it?" she says.

"It's true. Look around," I say.

She gasps, "This is my chance! Hey! Akatsuki losers! Look over here!"

All at once they look in our direction. In a blink of an eye, they surround us. Mika's grinning like a masochist, and I look at her with my mouth agape. Obviously, she was crazy. Maybe she wants to die, I don't know, honestly.

'_We are sooo dead.'_


	17. Not Again!

**Not Again**

'_We are so dead.'_

"Mika! You have some issues you need to solve with a psychiatrist!" I yelled, trying not to run after her with whatever pointy object that was closet to me.

"Relax! I can take all of these guys down! You go for a walk, and when you get back I will be all fine and dandy. Trust me!" she said reassuringly.

"Okay. I'll go get some help! Don't die on me, got it?" Without arguing with Mika, I started to walk the other direction, waving to her.

'_What? I'm not going to argue with a Hobo. Or any Hobo. Especially skilled ones. Ones with pointier objects then my current surroundings. Damn hobo's…'_

"Yeah, whatever!" she yelled to me, placing both hands on her weapons.

By the time that she yelled that I was already out of sight, into the forest. On my trip for help, I watched birds fly and beautiful flowers blow in the wind. For some reason, it was like someone above was actually PITTYING me. First time in a while for me!

Eventually, it started to rain, and soon, pour. Covering my head with my hands in a weak attempt to shield me from the rain, I jogged to a nearby cave for some cover. Once I got inside I sat down near a huge rock and watched the rain hit the ground. Suddenly, I heard a loud snore coming from behind me. I turned around to see an old man sleeping in the corner, twitching at random times, mumbling things in what seemed like a very… 'happy' dream.

'_What in the world is an old man doing in a cave all by himself? That is a little too weird…'_ I thought to myself. It didn't occur to me that I was zoning out on the old man.

"What are we staring at?" someone whispered behind me.

My eyes slowly widen, with the hairs on the back of my neck were making their presence. I slowly turn around to find the same old man I was just staring at in the corner. When I look back at the corner, all I see is a bunch of small snakes scattering about. I turn my head back to the old man, who was now cross-legged staring at me.

"Hello!" he chirped.

"How did you move so fast?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I just saw you in the corner sleeping, and then you disappear and pop up behind me like a weirdo!" I yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Yeah you do."

"No, I don't think I do."

"Yeah you do!"

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"YEAH!"

"Yeah?"

"NO!"

"So we agree?"

"Heck yeah we do!"

"Would you like some food?" the old man asks, holding out what seemed like food from the gods in my current situation – and the fact that I hadn't really eaten 'real' food in FOREVER.

"Yes please!" I exclaim, grabbing the food without hesitation.

And so the old man and I ate happily. He had a whole bunch of fruit in his cave. That's pretty awesome if you ask me! When I finished my first apple, I realized something I should never have forgotten.

"Oh my goodness! Mika's still out there fighting the Akatsuki! Or maybe she got killed by them! NOOO! She can't die she's my hobo homie!" I scream to no one in particular.

"The akatsssssuki!" the old man hissed, eyes showing a…. wanting glare?

'_Did the old man just hiss like a freaking snake? My instinct tells me to run away as fast as I could but maybe, just maybe, this guy isn't that old after all! He could be a ninja disguised as an old man to lead me into a false sense of security. If I'm right I could trick him into helping me save Mika!'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah! The Akatsuki! I've got to help her right now! I'm going to try and get there before they kill her, but since I'm not a **ninja** the **Akatsuki** might be **gone**!" I yelled emphasizing important words.

In a split second the 'old man' picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and told me to give him directions to the field. I did what he asked, and in about two minutes we were already at the fight scene. As soon as I saw the area I gasped.

Mika was breathing heavily with her blood pouring from many wounds on her body. When I saw the Akatsuki, they were barely even bruised. No one single sign of I saw Hidan standing right in front of Mika. It seemed like none of the Akatsuki had noticed me yet. So I hopped off the old man's arm, and I ran, no… I sprinted towards Mika. I was halfway there when I saw Hidan starting to raise his scythe about to strike. I kept thinking: _'Don't die! Don't die HOBO!'_ I ran faster, and I made it just in time. Mika didn't die. Hidan didn't hit her. Instead, he stabbed **me** through the stomach.

It seemed like everyone was shocked of my interference. Hidan, moving his hand with ease to remove his scythe, without a second later - I fell to the ground. Mika started to cry, falling down and grabbed onto my body, holding me like a mother trying to calm her child from a nightmare.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

I felt her tears falling from her face hit my forehead – her whole self shaking.

"Hobos a-aren't… allowed to… die."

I closed my eyes and thought about everyone there at the moment, tasting iron as I coughed, feeling something dribble down my chin.

'_Mom, I guess I'll see you soon. You too, Dad. Mika, you are and always will be my best hobo friend, just remember; don't be embarrassed to admit it! Leaf idiots, I hope you stupid village burns to the freaking ground! No remorse from that one. Sasuke, I'm sorry I won't be there to make sure you don't go down the wrong path. Itachi, I'm so sorry that I broke your promise.'_ Many words passed through my mind. My body twitched as I was consumed into the darkness. When I woke up, I found myself in a field of grass.

"I'm home! Finally! FREEDOM! " I yelled, throwing my arms up in pure glee. I threw myself from my spot on the now figure dented grass, and ran for the hills.

I ran up what seemed to be a bazillion hills, before two random guys stopped me. They looked like they were dressed for a renaissance fair. Either that or they are pedophiles trying to chase me.

I'll go with option One.

"Princess Alyxandria! Finally, we found you! The Konoha ninja will be here soon! Please come back to the castle," One of the dudes said.

My body freezes. _'Are you serious! I die in the ninja world, and I come back to life in the ninja world as a freaking princess!'_

"Are you kidding me!" I screamed.

Alyx: 1

The Ninja world: 1,000,001


	18. Extremely Important Author's Note

Important Note:

I am having a MAJOR writer's block! I don't know what to do for a plot in my new chapter! Ideas are appreciated! Message me or write it in a review. Please help! I really need it!

3 MegaRedCloud


	19. My Weakness

Chapter 17: My Weakness

"Are you freaking kidding me!" I screamed.

"Princess, what's wrong?" One of the guys asked urgently.

I knew I couldn't just say _'oh, it's just that this is the second time I died so I'm just a little creeped out, you know?'_ No, I will NOT say that! They would think that I'm crazy. For now, I'm going to play along and try to get some information around here. Yeah, that's right; I'm going all detective on you guys.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I don't see why Konoha Ninja need to come here. I really hate ninja," I explained casually.

Of course milady, but the Konoha Ninja would like your support for the oncoming war. One of the ninja coming is Lady Hokage herself, Tsunade," Guy #1 replied. _'Tsunade, huh? Oh, I got that fool! This is revenge for the crap she put me through when I was in the stupid leaf village!'_ I thought to myself.

"I see. Let us head over to…wherever they are and greet them. Though, I would like to speak with them alone," I said.

"Yes milady!" Both guys said in unison.

So they led me back to my castle. Isn't that awesome? I get my own flipping castle! The castle was so huge and so beautiful. It was amazing! The outside of the castle was a deep, dark red. Yeah, be jealous. Anyways, as we got closer there were six figures in front of the castle gates; I recognized them instantly. It was Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru (I read about him in my little cell), Tsunade, and…Mika! My eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed with betrayal. She knew I hated the leaf! _'What in the world is Mika doing with those idiots?'_ I thought to myself. As soon as they saw me, they knelt to the ground and bowed. I smirked and walked a little faster so that I was right in front of them.

"Hey," I said, "get off of the ground, you guys look like idiots."

They immediately stood up and I knew that they recognized me by their facial expression. Mika looked stunned and angry at the same time, Sakura was totally shocked, nothing more and nothing less. Naruto looked excited to see me; Shikamaru had an eyebrow raised; wondering how I survived. Kakashi was shaking from laughter. _'I knew he missed me,'_ I thought. My favorite expression was Tsunade's. She looked furious that I survived. I know she was being pretty rude but I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"What are **you** doing **here**!" Tsunade screamed.

"I live here, of course," I explained calmly.

"You should not even be here! You died! Besides, we are waiting for someone of great importance," Tsunade yelled once again.

I grinned, "Oh, am I not important?" I question.

"No," Sakura and Tsunade say in union.

"Lady Tsunade, I think-" Shikamaru started.

"No, I understand. You just don't want to talk to me, princess of this land. I guess I'll go get the gaurds to escort you out," I state nonchalantly.

"You're bluffing," stated Tsunade.

"Try me," I reply menacingly.

There was a long pause. It seemed as if Tsunade was studying me to see if I was lying or not. Suddenly, her eyes widen. Oh yeah, she knows.

"Then, that means…" Sakura trailed off.

"Yup! I believe we have business to discuss. Come on inside and we'll talk about it over cupcakes," I said.

We started to walk inside my castle. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone else stopped in response.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade? Good luck trying to convince me. You made me feel like crap and I do not appreciate that. Of course, it shouldn't be too difficult. Awhile back someone told me my weakness. A weakness to why I agreed to his promise and now, a weakness to why it will be easy to convince me to take your side. You want to know what my weakness is?" I inquire.

"What?" Tsunade demanded.

"Because I pity you."


	20. That's A Big Commitment

AN: Hey! So would anyone like to make a cover for my story? Pretty please?

That's A Big Commitment

So, here we all are sitting at a long table with me on one end and Tsunade on the other end. Between us, of course, is a pile of vanilla cupcakes. Tsunade and I have been staring each other down for the last couple minutes and no one would dare say anything because even they could feel the threatening tension between us. She ruined my life and now I have a chance to ruin hers, and she knows it too. I decide to start this little reunion.

"So", I start, "my guards tell me that you want my help for a possible war?"

Tsunade still heatedly stares at me before replying, "Yes. The Akatsuki may be planning an attack on us, and the Leaf Village will need all the help we can get."

My eybrows rise at this, "Wow. The Akatsuki, huh? What makes you think that?"

Sakura decides to finally speak up and state, "Well, the elders of the village have a great belief that that the Akatsuki are on the attack, and so-"

I hastily cut her off, "Hold on a minute! So you moronic people think that the Akatsuki are going to start a war because of a feeling that a couple of old, air headed numbskulls have?"

"Well, the elders are very wise and-" Tsunade started before I cut her off.

"No! This is a simple yes or no question! Do you or do you not have any evidence that can lead to the belief of a possible war with the Akatsuki?"

"Well-"

"God damn it, Tsunade! Yes or no!"

Sakura quickly stands up from her seat, "That is no way to speak to-!"

I sharply turn my head to Sakura, "You better sit down girlie or you will live to regret it!" Sakura slowly slides back into her chair. "Now, Tsunade. I will ask you one last time. Do you have evidence or not?"

"No, but-"

"Thank you for answering my question. Until I get actual proof, I am not going to be aiding your village. AND! I don't care about a bunch of old people's feeling. Now, it is getting pretty windy out there so you may stay here for the night. Besides, I would love to catch up with some people. Do. You. Understand?"

I smiled in satisfaction as they all began to slowly nod their heads in response. _'Thank goodness we all can actually agree to something! Now… I really want to talk to Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru just to see what going on, but I really need to talk to Mika first.'_ I thought to myself. I sneakily moved over to Mika and tapped her on the shoulder. I, however, did not expect her to grab my arm and flip me over her shoulder and onto the ground. The worst part is that I don't think she regretted flipping me over! What a buttface!

"Oh, I apologize Princess. You shouldn't startle me like that," she said with barley any emotion whatsoever.

I get up and glare at her, "You know, for some reason, I really don't think you meant that apology Mika. I don't get it! When you first saw me you looked like you wanted to rip out my spleen, and then this! What is up with you? We used to be best friends!"

Mika scoffed, "Exactly! We used to be best friends. That is, until, you decided to just go and kill yourself for no apparent reason! After you died do you want to know who saved me? The Leaf Village! I told them about you and they had plenty of bad things to say. Like how you treat the Hokage with no respect, and how you aligned yourself with that traitor, Sasuke! You are so pathetic Alyx! You are a floater! Once someone becomes useless to you, you just go to someone else. That's all you ever did!"

"Mika! How could you even say all of those things! I didn't kill myself for no reason, I did it for you! Yeah, I did disrespect the Hokage, but only because she threatened to lock me up! And I never asked for Sasuke's help, but if he wasn't there I never would have met you! You were the only person I trusted, you know. I can't believe you would believe all of those things they say and think of me. I have to wonder though, do all of you think that I'm a pathetic floater?" I say louder so everyone could hear me.

I look around and immediately Sakura and Tsunade's hands go up. Soon, so did Naruto's and Kakashi's. I looked at Shikamaru waiting for his hand to shoot up but all I got was a small smile. Its so funny that I have never spoken a word to this guy, yet he had more faith in me than anyone else. My eyes start to fill with tears and I run outside into a field so no one could see me. _'Why me? Why am I the only one who has to go through so much pain?'_ I think to myself. I hear footsteps coming towards me and I realize that its Shikamaru. He walks towards me and lays down next to me.

"Hey," I sniffed.

"Hey," he said.

"Your smart so what should I do now?"

"Whatever you think is right. I know I don't know you, but whatever you do I will back you up. I'm a good judge of character and you seem like the kind of person who wants to make everyone happy, but I have a feeling you've never been happy."

"Haha! Wow, you are good. I always had that feeling where I never wanted to talk to anyone. I didn't want to smile and I didn't want to fake being happy. But at the same time, I didn't exactly know what was wrong either. There really isn't a way to explain it to someone who doesn't already understand. Honestly, if I could want anything in the world, it would be to be alone. Because people have stopped comforting and being alone never was. At least when your alone no one will constantly ask you what is wrong, and there isn't anyone who won't take I don't know for an answer. I felt the way I do just because. I would hope the feeling would pass soon and that I could be myself again, but until then all I could do was wait."

"You know, Tsunade told me about your whole situation. About you dying and coming here. Some people thought it was destiny that you came here."

"Ha. I started thinking about my death and how, in a way, I wish it really ended."

"Tsk. How troublesome. I mean, it may seem like the hardest thing to do but you're gonna have to forget about the world that forgot about you."

"Wow. Have you ever thought about becoming a psychiatrist?"

"Nah, too much of a drag. I would rather be free, like a cloud. But in all seriousness, what are you gonna do?"

"Shikamaru? You said that you would always have my back, no matter what, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love your village?"

Its not the village I care about, it's the people. Alyx, where is this going?"

"Would you abandon your village for me? To help me bring peace?"


	21. AAAHHH!

AAAHHHH!

"No."

No. It's such a simple word, yet it can completely destroy your entire world. I feel the walls of my diminishing hope start to crumble. Why would Shikamaru give me so much hope and reassurance if he didn't mean it? I stare at him blankly, feeling the emotion drain from my eyes.

"What?" I reply.

Shikamaru takes a small breath, "I said no. This is a journey you're going to have to figure out by yourself. You won't need my help. Besides, I have a feeling you will finally be able to bring peace to this hopeless world."

"I see."

"Why would you need me to come with you anyways?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. When you said no, you lost the opportunity of knowing my plan. You are one smart dude, so if I tell you, you would probably run off and tell the Hokage. And we can't have that now, can we?"

I looked away signaling that the conversation was over. I heard him sigh and get up. His fading footsteps signaled that he was out of hearing range. _'Well, then. There goes that small hope. I haven't really made any friends in my small time of being here. Well, except… wait, does he count?'_ I thought to myself.

FLASHBACK

_The bushes near me began to rustle. Out of the bushes step out one of the last people I wanted to see. It was Red Eyes; AKA Itachi Uchiha. I start to slide back in order to get away from him._

_"Do not fear. I have not come to hurt you." He says._

_"Then why are you here!" I demand._

_"How much do you know about the Akatsuki?" He asks._

_My eyes widen. _'How did he know?'

_"Do not be surprised. I know more about you than you think. If I am correct, you know the real reason I killed the clan."_

_"Yes."_

_"Does he kill me?"_

_My voice cracks, "Yes."_

_Itachi take a few more steps closer to me so that we are nose to nose._

_"I have a favor to ask of you," he states._

_"What is it?" I question._

_"When I die, make sure that Sasuke does not stray from the right path."_

_"Sure, but how do you know that I will follow through with your favor?" I ask Itachi._

'Because you pity me.'

END FLASHBACK

'_Hmm… he is a possibility, but how in the world do I find him? Trying to find him is like trying to find hay in a needle stack. Oh! I got it! I find Sasuke, travel with him, and therefore find Itachi! Oh my gosh! Alyx, you must have your genius pants on today!'_ I think to myself. With that final thought I decide to head on my epic journey of the awesomness that is me!

Two Hours Later…

"AAAAHHHH! Get it off! Get it off! HELP!"

Yes. That pitiful scream is me. No. That is not my master plan of finding Sasuke or Itachi. That scream is a resort of me being randomly mauled by a koala. Yes, a KOALA. Do NOT judge me! Anyways, as I'm running around completely helpless, someone pulls it off.

"Hey~! Hey~! Are you okay~?" someone sang to me.

I look up and see someone I recognized on the Naruto Wikipedia. It was Killer Freaking Bee! NO WAY! This cannot happen to me! NO NO NO!

He starts to speak again, "Hey baby~! Are you okay~? Do you have anything to say~?"

Do I have anything to say? There are so many things I want to say! Like how messed up his brain is. Or how he doesn't need to rap everything he says! With that in mind I did something completely unreasonable and kinda rude. I said thanks, took a deep breath, and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Leave me alone, man! Your voice is crazy! It's as if your voice is in my head! AAAAHHHHHH!"

And so I ran. I ran into the woods, swam through the rivers, and ended up at an ominous cave. Little did I know that in that cave were the people I was trying to destroy. And by the end of the day, my life will never, ever be the same. For goods or for bads? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. ;)


	22. I'm Baaccckkkkk!

Hello my fellow readers and authors! I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I have decided not to put my story up for adoption! I have found my inspiration and will be adding a new chapter in a week or two. For the time being, I will be tweaking my earlier chapters and making them much better than they used to be. You will definitely notice the improvement of my writing! And feel free to follow me on twitter GreatGabitha.

On another note! My brother has made some game play videos on YouTube! Please subscribe, like and comment on his videos! His first video is called; Let's play Syndicate: Hobos Everywhere. Tell him MegaRedCloud sent you! ;)


	23. Send me Ironman

As I ran into the ominous cave, I felt a sense of dread on my shoulders. I also felt a hint of recognition and foreboding. 'This place seems so familiar,' I thought to myself as I slowly came to a stop. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I notice that its completely void of any object. 'Well, except for that gigantic stone hand in the center of the cave. What creeper decides to sculpt a hand in a stupid cave?'  
>"Ya know," I say to myself, "it kinda looks like a crappier version of those loser's, the Akatsuki's, summoning hand thingy."<br>"That's cause it is, yeah." As I look around for the voice's source, I can see two faint outlines in the distance. I can make out an orange dot and some blonde. 'Who is that?' I ask myself.  
>"Don't tell me you forgot about me, yeah. I thought we really connected when we first met," says the man mockingly.<br>"Yeah! Deidara-sempai always talks about you to Leader-Sama! When we sensed you coming to our hideout, Deidara-sempai volunteered to get rid of you!" screamed a child-like voice.  
>"Shut up Tobi, yeah!" Ohhh. I get it now! That's Blondie and...someone else named Tobi. I feel like I should know that name from somewhere, though. Oh well. Wait a second though...isn't Deidara an artist? With that final thought, I burst out into hysterical laughter.<br>"What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara says in indignation.  
>"Hahahaha! I'm sorry! Its just so funny that you just agreed with me when I said that the stone hand looked crappy! I mean, dude, aren't you like an artist or something? You shouldn't be insulting something that you use for club meetings! Hahahaha!" While I was laughing, Deidara decided to finally take action and threw a few kunai at me. Luckily I was laughing so hard that I fell to the ground right when he threw it. When I heard the metal hit rock, my head jerked up in fright. I turned around and saw the kunai embedded in the rock right where my head would have been.<br>"Dude! You almost killed me! What is wrong with you? What would your mother think of you if she was here? You butt nugget!" I screamed at him. It seemed that my lecture had no effect on him and he threw five more kunai towards me. I screamed and ran towards the exit, but right before I could run through, three small clay birds blocked my path. "Pffft! What are some small, ugly birds gonna do? Peck me to death?" The answer I received as I ran closer to my freedom was one of the birds exploding. 'My life sucks...' As the two other birds flew towards me,I closed my eyes and just prayed. 'Okay God! I hope you're listening because I need some help right now! Nothing too big, just maybe the A-Team or The Avengers. Yeah, that would be nice. Or just pop me back in my world!' Suddenly someone grabs me and takes me away from the danger just as the birds exploded. I hesitantly open my eyes hoping to see Ironman giving me his dazzling smile, but instead see pink hair and emerald green eyes staring back at me.  
>"Why are you always getting into trouble, moron?" Sakura says to me.<br>"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so happy that you saved me!" As I say this, I see Deidara making hand signs as Tobi cheers him on.  
>"If you want to save her so badly, then you can die with her too, yeah!"<br>"What?! No! I don't wanna die with this idiot! I'd rather die alone than with her!" I yell as Sakura stares at me incredulously. Suddenly Deidara's movements stop completely.  
>"Why are you always so mean to her? This whole situation is such a drag," Shikamaru drawls. I turn to see not only him but also Naruto, Kakashi, and Mika!<br>"Mika? You're here too?"  
>"Yeah. Sorry about being such a jerk to you. I hope you can forgive me." She says sheepishly.<br>"Of course I can forgive you! Mika, you have to be one of the bestest hobos I have ever met!"  
>"Alyx," she grits, "I'm not a freaking-"<br>"Shut up with all this sentimental crap, yeah! I'm gonna make sure none of you leave this cave alive, yeah!" Deidara screams at us.  
>Sakura stands up and stares straight into Deidara's eyes and says, "Don't make promises you can't keep because I'm gonna rip you into pieces!"<br>'Where's the popcorn when you need it?'

Wooo! New chapter up and ready to be read! Please review and follow me cause I feel like this may be one of the best chapters I've written! Oooh and follow me on twitter GreatGabitha

Secondly, I would love you forever and ever if you go on YouTube and find MudflapxSkid's Channel. Subscribe to him and like and comment his videos because they are really freaking funny! Pretty please! If you do, I will give you a virtual hug! 3 Thanks y'all! Look, I'll even make it easier on y'all by posting the link to his Channel! - user/MudflapxSkid


End file.
